


crush-dar

by maureenbrown



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, One-Sided Attraction, maybe there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa's always avoided the subject of crushes when it revolves around her, though her crush-dar has turned into a huge inconvenience in that case. She could predict from single glances or lingering touches who would end up with who, for how long, and how passionate their love would be. </p><p>She wished that she could ignore that fact that she has a crush on Carly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crush-dar

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for backstage !!! the fanfiction archives don't have a lot of these two, or femslash in general, so i thought i'd participate. my url on tumblr is @crankwinston ;)

Vanessa's always avoided the subject of crushes when it revolves around her, though her crush-dar has turned into a huge inconvenience in that case. She could predict from single glances or lingering touches who would end up with who, for how long, and how passionate their love would be. 

She wished that she could ignore that fact that she has a crush on Carly.

\---

Carly stares at Sasha for too long, and their dance chemistry is incredible. Vanessa hates to admit it, but they seem perfect for each other.

She can't help but feel a little bit thankful when Carly attempts to kiss Sasha, and the boy backs out of it. Vanessa can't imagine why, she'd do anything to be in his position so she could finally discover the fireworks that pop in your ears and the way your hands shake from the rush it gives you to kiss your crush. Not like she's complaining when Sasha rejects her.

Carly tries not to cry, or at least manages not to until she sees Vanessa. They've been to each other's houses too many times to count naturally, and when a sniffling Carly appears at her door, Vanessa's parents don't even bat an eye before inviting her in and telling her that her best friend is upstairs doing her homework. 

Carly nearly crumples at her doorway, and Vanessa all but shoves her papers to the side, catching the blonde just as she collapses to her knees. She keeps her sobs silent, tears trickling down her back as she nuzzles into her shoulder. 

Vanessa and her rock in the doorway, the Asian trailing her hands down her back comfortingly, occasionally holding the light fabric of her tank top between her fingers. 

Her homework doesn't get done that night, but it's the least of her worries. Carly's parents allow her to stay the night, and she sleeps restlessly, curled up underneath Vanessa's covers as the other girl soothes her and runs her fingers through her hair.

Vanessa doesn't doze off at all that night, not even daring to for a second.

\---

Carly assures Vanessa consistently that she's alright, but when she sees her dancing with Sasha, she knows that she's not. The feelings are still there, just exercised into the flowing form of dancing, and she catches Carly staring at him when she really shouldn't be.

She focuses on the memory of Carly's thrumming pulse underneath her fingertips, whispering comforting nothings to the top of her head and lulling her to sleep.

\---

Even when Sasha talks, Carly doesn't glance over at him. Vanessa's not sure if it's better or worse.

"It still hurts, knowing that you can't be with them." Carly tells her one day, avoiding her gaze, but eventually picking her head up and meeting Vanessa's eyes.

Vanessa forces herself to give a nonchalant shrug, reaching forward to take Carly's hands in her lap. "I know." She assures.

Carly looks confused, so Vanessa just tugs her into another tight hug. She avoids talking about her own love life for these certain reasons.

\---

"Sasha and I made up!" Carly tells Vanessa happily, and her eyes practically sparkle as she holds the other girls shoulders, jumping up and down giddily.

Vanessa does what she does best: fakes a smile and tries to move on.

\---

Her crush-dar has never proved her wrong before.

It's been telling her the same thing for years and years.

She loves Carly.


End file.
